


manipulation

by aruminsgf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Gaslighting, Gen, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruminsgf/pseuds/aruminsgf
Summary: when hitch informs y/n on what their boyfriend had been doing.
Relationships: Armin/Reader
Kudos: 1





	manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> imagine if armin had an s/o that he’d been with for a long ass time, like i’m talking 5 years and he just cheated on them with annie.

it had been a few days after the attack on marley. eren was put in jail, mikasa was grieving the death of sasha along with jean and connie. and armin, he had been sneaking off going god knows where. him cheating had never crossed your mind but now it was always a daily thing to think about. who might be his secret lover? you had known him ever since you guys were children living in shiganshina. he had been your first love, your first kiss, your first everything. 

some days you didn’t even recognize him. it was like you were falling out of love. but that’s crazy, right? you had been by each other’s side since day one. it can’t end, right? nowadays you were filled with worry, wondering where armin was. maybe he’s hanging out with his friends, or training. or maybe he’s with someone else- no, that’s not possible.

“hey, y/n.” your friend hitch called out to you while you were walking, on your way to hand some papers to commander hanji. 

“hello there, hitch.” you smiled. you’d always been fond of hitch, she was always there for you when you needed it. 

“i have to tell you something.” she mumbled, her tone changing to a more serious one.

your heart sank to your stomach, “w—what is it?” 

“it’s about armin.” by now your hands were sweaty, your breathing accelerated.

“what did he do? is he okay?” the documents in your hand were starting to develop wrinkles from how hard you were gripping them.

“he’s fine, let’s go somewhere more private.” she softly smiled at you.

your heart palpitated, every thing was blurry, you were in a daze, everything was muffled out. there were butterflies in your stomach, just not good ones. your stomach started aching.

“i—i have to hand these papers to commander hanji, stay here.” you said running off to the commanders office. you busted in their office putting the papers on the desk and leaving without exchanging words.

hitch was still there waiting for you. she grabbed your hand and dragged you behind the building, nobody was there and it pretty private.

“i caught armin where annie is. he was talking to her, reaching out for her, when i caught him his face went all red and he told me not to tell you, but i couldn’t do that to you.” hitch rambled.

this isn’t the first time this had happened, at first armin would go visit annie to see if he could get bertholdt’s memories. you didn’t think any of it. he loved you, just you, nobody else. 

your knees felt weak, slightly trembling, hair all messy. you sighed, it did make sense for him to possible like her. it was obvious bertholdt loved her and maybe him gaining bertholdt’s titan made him fall for her. seeing all those memories of her just made him realized who he truly loved.

“thanks for telling me, i’ll see you around.” you mumbled, walking towards the front of the building. you were going to find armin, you knew he was in his bed right now since he had a day off. 

the feelings of sadness weren’t even there, just pure anger coursing through your veins. how could he. even after all you’ve done for him he still went ahead to fall for annie. not that you blamed him, annie was gorgeous. those icey-blue eyes, the platinum blonde hair, her fair skin. it did make sense. but to think he’d cheat on you.

you walked towards the house where he was currently sleeping, you didn’t know what you were going to do. you were capable of doing the worst. 

you stomped your way into the cozy house, heading straight to his room. the door flew open, and there he was. calmly sleeping. 

“wake up, you piece of shit.” you grabbed him by the hem of his shirt, pulling him towards your face. his eyes slightly opened.

“y/n? what’re you doing?” he was dumbfounded.

“i said, wake up.” you hissed.

when you were mad you were a completely different person. 

“what’s wrong?” he asked rubbing his eyes.

“i’m done with you, all the cheating all the lies, everything. i’m tired of you.” you lied, you could never get tired of him.

he was dumbfounded, “what cheating?”

“so seeing annie and trying to touch her crystal, venting to her, going to see her daily. come on armin i know you’re not stupid.” you laughed to cope with all the feelings.

“you’re overreacting.” he spoke calmly.

“i’m not, i’m mad at you. i gave you everything i had to offer and you just cheat on me, like it’s nothing.” you scoffed.

“really y/n, don’t act like like you haven’t cheated before.” your heart broke.

“i haven’t though, i’ve only loved you all this time. i love you so much it hurts.” tears were threatening to spell.

“stop trying to victimize yourself. you came here busting my door accusing me of cheating when i simply talked to annie and touched her crystal to her memories back, so i could find important information. can’t you tell i’m doing this for you? so we can be happy. i’m the victim here.” armin explained and you listened, “i had to eat one of my comrades who i cherished then i gained one of the strongest titans and now i’m a cold-blooded murderer. all i wanted was to see the ocean, i didn’t sign up for this shit. this your fault for making captain levi choose me over erwin.” 

“stop trying to manipulate me to excuse your cheating!” you raised your voice at him.

he ignored you and kept on going, “bertholdt had feelings for her and i just happened to inherit some of those feelings. i can’t help it. plus, i didn’t even ask for this.” you couldn’t help to think that he was right.

“stop trying to justify your actions.” tears were falling out of your eyes.

“your crazy for thinking i would cheat on you,” he smiled putting a hand on your cheek, “i love you so much y/n, why would you think that. you don’t trust me? are you trying to find a way to break up with me?”

maybe he was right, you’re crazy for thinking he would cheat on you. he loved you.

“n—no, i love you, i’m sorry.” you spoke.

“that’s what i want to hear from your pretty little mouth.” he leaned in to kiss you.

and just like that you had fallen for him all over again. you knew he was just trying to manipulate you, but you loved him too much to just leave him. you know he has you wrapped around his finger. you couldn’t bring yourself to leave him. this is what love is, right?

**Author's Note:**

> i’m a sucker for canon armin. so i just had to write this!!! also this def has bad grammar but i’ll edit it later.


End file.
